DJ and Popstar
by syndrasona
Summary: Ahri, a senior, is questioning whenever to confess her feelings to Sona Buvelle, a senior and the upcoming prom's DJ. First fic!


First fic, about Ahri and Sona. Highschool AU (and they're all humans, yay), because it's mediocre and so am I. Warnings: (kind of) usage of curse words, implied sexual content. M just to be safe. Sorry if they end up OOC!

xxx

Ahri was anxious, holding the invitation to prom. Sona Buvelle, a senior, would be the DJ for the prom and made the girl think if she could confess her feelings to the DJ, although it's rumored for her and Ezreal dating, sometimes it's Ezreal and Lux and even Lux with Katarina or Darius, but Ahri knew, she knew that Lux and Katarina dated, due to her sister, Cassiopeia. She might be unable to walk, but her gossip skills were out of reach, not as Ashe's or Caitlyn's. (She would giggle when she saw the white haired girl with the hallway monitor saying "Detective Ashe is on the case". She would occassionally think if those two are Cass' minions to information, but Ahri doesn't care and doesn't want to get involved, she likes the free gossip.)

The prom each year would either have love confessions or accidents, maybe both. Last year, Ahri went with Ekko (although they got asked so much if they dated, but Ahri didn't have anyone to go with, nor did Ekko, in which Jinx was with her weapons. Ahri always thought she's weird.) to see Morgana fighting with Kayle over the crackers. The sisters weren't always friendly together from the first year they saw them. They would argue over the smallest things, but the younger sister didn't care. Vi was late, with her date being Caitlyn and smashed down the door. Then, near the end, as the DJ (always being Sona, they admired her so much for her mixing skills, like she was born with that talent) ended, everyone cheered, until one of the lights fell down. Thankfully Sona wasn't near them, Ahri feared what would happen if they did hit the musician.

"Earth to Ahri," she heard and turned around, to see her friend, Ekko. "Finally, snapped out of it," he said and Ahri flushed. "I-I was thinking! Besides, don't you have... business with Jinx?" she asked and Ekko looked away with a frown on his face. "This is why I didn't ask her last year."

"Why? Because of her guns?"

"Yeah, but does Janna have a date?"

The student looked around her, thinking. "I think not... She might've went to the prom with Jayce like, two years ago, but she didn't come last year. Probably nobody asked her," she nudged Ekko to the side. "You should ask her! I will help you, as long as you help me too, alright?" She had a hopeful look on her face; maybe he could help her with Sona. "Let me guess," he sighed, "it's Sona again, isn't it?" Ahri anxiously sweated, pulling on the neckline of her shirt. "Yes," she looked down at her feet. "I told you, you should've competed for that singing contest, maybe you could sing with her or some shit."

"But you heard me last year, I pitched my voice too much and instead of me Nami got the place for some siren singing," she shifted her weight on her left foot, Ekko stifling a giggle. "Siren singing, nice one. Darius should hear that," Ahri raised her eyebrow and whispered to him. "Are you sure he's not jerking off to that yelling man, have you even seen them?" She questioned, for Ekko to look at her. "Look, you can't be Cass, or Caitlyn, or even Ashe, the two minions. We just don't know what happens with them." She felt defeated after that comment, cursing Cass under her breath. "Damn, anyway, go ask Janna, she's over there, with that freak Vayne and..." The girl whispered, "Draaaven." She burst out laughing. "No seriously, go ask her. I have to do... stuff," she added, running back to one of the classes.

[Timeskip because I feel like I added too much information]

Ahri looked down at her short red dress, matching her untied black hair. Her date was Katarina this time ("He's suspicious, Ahri! I need your help with going to the prom." "For you to talk to Lux?" "And you to Sona, everybody knows about you and her, heck, even Kayle."), her red hair contrasting with a black, simple dress. Lux was with her brother, Garen, wearing a long, azure dress. Katarina flushed as they were infront of her and whispered to Ahri. "Damn him, I can't even talk to my girlfriend," Ahri frowned and whispered back, "You know his and your family have a bad past. Try and keep it a secret."

"Talon and Cass know. There's nothing to hide from them, it's just that Garen that doesn't approve of us together and probably knows what's up."

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Ahri asked, for Katarina to motion her to look back. Talon was dressed in a tux, with Cass on her wheelchair, wearing a crocodile textured white dress. "Talon would be with Quinn, but that weirdo Fiora got her first, besides nobody likes that French bitch," Ahri nodded in agreement as they walked in.

Inside, they saw Kayle with Vayne, discussing about sisters, although she never had a sister, probably Shauna is- trying her best, to comfort her. Sona was testing out her equipment with the help of Xin Zhao. Ahri looked at her while Katarina kept walking, she noticed that she didn't wear her helmet and shamelessly glanced at her, until she heard coughing and ran to Katarina. "Do you know where Lux is?" she asked her and looked around. "Probably that asshole is guarding her." She walked off, leaving Ahri in the middle of the dance floor. She walked to the bar, to see a drunk and in a bad state Ezreal. She lightly poked his shoulder, for him to whine and turn around. She sighed, only to hear surprised gasps from everyone. The lights shut off, and as Ahri expected it, the lights turned out from the DJ, a light blue enveloping them. She hummed softly to the music, lulling her asleep. Maybe she had too many drinks. Jinx was dancing, while Janna and Ekko were giggling. She was happy, to think he actually did ask her out and wasn't rejected. Sometimes she thought he was like a prophet, with some kind of fortune telling, but she wasn't sure. Next to her, after a while, sat Sarah Fortune.

Ahri noted that she drank a lot too and decided to talk to her. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Miss Fortune looked at her; sobbing. "It's Gangplank- I just don't know what to do," she said, while Ahri lightly shook her, hushing her. "It's fine, maybe you should find someone else... I don't know, Graves?"

"He's with Tobias after his breakup with Evelynn."

"Kalista?"

Sarah looked at her weirdly. "Kalista? Honestly... we don't know what they are, but they are so... strange. It envelops you," Ahri smiled at her and patted her back. "You should talk to her! She's over there," She pointed at the far end of the door, where Kalista stood. She never wore any dresses; as Ahri noted. "What a strange woman," Ahri thought about Kalista.

After a while, while Ahri didn't really realise how fast the time passed, the music stopped and heard some excited yelling. She got up and ran past Ekko with Janna, both of them giving her a thumbs up and Vladimir, holding Ezreal in a bridal style, next to Akali, the school nurse, with Shen and Kennen. Ahri quietly followed Sona, until they were in the backstage. Shyly, she tapped on her shoulder, for her to turn around. "Huge fan," she said. "I don't know where to start!" Ahri thought, making her feel more nervous than anything. "What I wanted to say is that- I- I really like you and maybe, if you do too, we should... date?" Ahri wiped her forehead. "It's hot in here," she added, for Sona to respond to her (She did knew that Sona had telepathic speech, but never believed it.) "it's just you," and kissed Ahri. Never did she know that she was that confident, but enjoyed the kiss and leaned in it.

After Ahri woke up, the last thing she remembered is tripping on the sidewalk. She found herself in Sona's bedroom, wrapped around her, with Ahri's bitemarks on her neck.


End file.
